The Rose Without a Prick
by ablondeandabrain
Summary: When Harry goes to Hogwarts for his seventh year, he meets some new people. Ron and Hermione start dating and Hermione figures out something interesting about a transfer from America. What could it be? Chap 3 up!
1. Last Summer

Disclaimer: All the names and places belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Hey! This is written by me, Abby, and my friend, Rebekah. So if you see something like this:  
  
Abby: Hi!  
Rebekah: Hey!  
  
You'll know we're commenting on a part of the stories, joking around, or just talking. Well, anyways.  
  
Abby: Happy reading!  
Beckah: Yeah, have an exciting time in the happies, the sads, and the mysteries!  
Abby: Er.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Harry Potter sat at his desk, his ceiling fan blowing his messy black hair in the breeze. On the desk was a piece of parchment, and in his hand was a gray-colored quill with ink. The letter was addressed to Ron, and read as follows:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
This is my last week with the Dursleys and I'm all packed and ready to go. This room looks completely empty with all my stuff off the floor. So you're coming to get me tomorrow? How's Hermione? I can't believe this is our last year at Hogwarts! Well, anyways, update me on everything in your next letter.  
  
Truly yours,  
Harry  
  
The green-eyed boy folded the letter up and walked over to Hedwig's cage, petting the snowy owl perched on top. He attached the letter to his owl's talons, saying, "Take it to Ron." Hedwig pecked him on the ear affectionately before dismounting the cage and flying out the window into the pitch-black darkness of night.  
  
Harry collapsed onto his bed, sighing. Then, a sharp jolt went through his spine as he remembered his life here with his relatives. He thought about the Dursleys, hopefully never having to live here at number four Privet Drive again. He was neither happy, nor sad, not being able to decide whether he was overjoyed to leave his cruel relatives, or sad that he would never see his aunt, uncle, and cousin again.  
  
Harry didn't know where he was going to live, but he knew Mrs. Weasley would help him in any way possible. He knew the N.E.W.T.S. were coming up soon, and he hoped he would score well on the seventh year exams, well enough to be an Auror, the job he'd wanted ever since he heard of the Defense Against the Dark Arts vocation.  
  
Beginning to worry, Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar proceeded to burn, a sharp pain coursing through his entire head. He tried to draw his attention away from the pain by getting up and picking up a book from the top of the pile in his already open trunk. Flopping back onto his stomach on his bed, Harry yawned.  
  
Harry saw the title 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' on the cover of the book, starting to flip through the large book. For hours, he flipped through, awaiting Ron's reply. The seventeen-year-old glanced over at Dudley's old alarm clock sitting on the nightstand beside his bed, just now noticing it was 2:13 AM. He looked back to the book as he yawned, drifting off to sleep.  
  
^*^*^  
  
In the morning he awoke, glancing back over at his clock; it now read 10:46 AM. Harry lifted his head, realizing why he had been so uncomfortable during the night. He groaned, then rolled over onto his back, and tossed the book back into his trunk. Yawning, Harry slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, attempting to finish waking.  
  
The black-haired boy stood extending his arms above his head as he yawned again, walking over to his desk, where he had laid out clothes for the day. He picked them up right before hearing a flutter of wings in the background. Harry quickly spun towards the window, spotting his faithful owl. He smiled brightly, watching Hedwig fly over to him, a small package and letter in her claws. Laying his clothes back down on the bed, unhooking both things from Hedwig's claws.  
  
Harry read the letter first, setting the package down on his desk on top of his clothes. He quickly opened it, and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Everything's been going great here, although the house's getting quite hectic with preparations for Hogwarts. We'll be picking you up around three o'clock (if Dad's ready to go by that time.) Dad's driving this time, so we won't get stuck in the fireplace like we did last time. Hermione's already here; she'll be coming with us to pick you up. She's changed a lot; I bet you'll be surprised when you see her. Oh, yes, open the box; it's from Luna.  
  
Your friend,  
Ron  
  
^*^*^  
  
Abby: By the way, 'last time' is meant to indicate 'last time we were here'. Oh, believe me, Beckah and I had many fights over this subject; just clarifying that so you wouldn't be bombing us with questions.  
  
Rebekah: Yeah, that really confused me. Maybe it's because she's a really confusing person.  
  
Abby: Spoken like a true blonde.  
  
Beckah: She's right, I am a blonde. really blonde!  
  
^*^*^  
  
Harry refolded the letter and laid it on the desk beside the clothes, picking up the package. Enclosed inside was a letter, a forget-me-not, and a picture of her and her dad; they were both smiling and waving. Harry stared at the picture for a few moments, picking up the letter. He opened it, reading:  
  
Dear Harry,  
I am extremely sorry I forgot your birthday. Since my fourth year, The Quibbler has been increasingly popular, thanks to you. I am sorry to say I shall not be attending Hogwarts this year; instead, I will be attending Durmstrang. In the box I have placed a forget-me-not and a picture of myself. Oh, yes, they have made a new Chocolate Frogs card featuring you. Isn't that a nice surprise! Because these are so rare, my father negotiated with the owners, and they gave him one! And strangely enough, I found one in my Chocolate Frogs. So I send you one (It's taped on the back of this letter.) as a gift of gratitude from both my father and me. Thank you for your helpfulness.  
  
Love,  
Luna  
  
Harry flipped the letter over and saw a Chocolate Frogs card of himself spellotaped to the back. His small picture was waving and smiling, a weird sight to see. Just then, a gust of wind hit the back of Harry's neck. Turning around, he saw a gray and white-feathered owl perched on top of Hedwig's cage alongside Hedwig. Harry dropped Luna's letter back into the box, and covered the box with its lid. He walked over to Hedwig's cage and removed the letter from the unfamiliar owl's claws, watching the other owl take a sip of Hedwig's water and fly back out the window.  
  
Harry stole a quick glance at the back of the letter, which bore the Hogwarts seal. Eager, he flipped it back over and ripped it open, pulling the letter out of the envelope.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Abby: So how'd you like it? Feel free to review, but remember, flames will be used to roast marshmallows! ^_^  
  
Rebekah: Uh.like I said, confusing!  
  
Abby: Right over her head! Don't get mad if the second chapter doesn't come out very soon; we're very busy people!  
  
Beckah: Surprisingly, I am a blonde, but like she said, I am pretty busy because I am pretty smart, when it comes to school, I mean.  
  
Abby: Surprisingly.  
  
Rebekah: O.K., Smarty-pants!  
  
Abby: :P 


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Please don't sue! I've only got *counts money* 6 cents!  
  
A/N: Woohoo, another chapter! Hope you like this one even better than the first!  
  
^*^*^  
  
Just then, as Harry was about to read the letter, he heard Uncle Vernon call, "Harry!" Harry groaned, laying the letter on top of the box on his desk, quickly dashing down to the living room, where he believed his uncle to be. For once, his relative didn't sound angry; Harry walked to his uncle, who was sitting in an armchair, struggling not to ask what was wrong.  
  
Uncle Vernon just sat in the comfortable chair, looking disgustedly at Harry. "Harry, those broken glasses sicken me. You're getting contacts," said Harry's uncle, still staring at Harry's glasses. Harry was too shocked to move, wondering if this was all a joke. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your shoes on and get into the car!"  
  
Harry, not being able to feel his legs, somehow managed to shuffle over to the door and slip his shoes onto his feet. He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, walking out into the brisk afternoon air. After quickly glancing around, the boy walked to the car, opened the door, and slipped into the back. His uncle followed, getting into the driver's seat of the car.  
  
Aunt Petunia, frowning crossly, walked out the front door of number four Privet Drive and into the passenger seat, looking back at Harry, who was putting his seatbelt over his chest. "We might as well get you some new clothes while we're out," said his aunt. "The ones you're wearing now are simply wretched."  
  
Harry blinked twice, when, suddenly, it hit him. The reason they were being kind to him, I mean. The moment he graduated, he would be able to perform magic outside Hogwarts. He shrugged, deciding to go along with his aunt and uncle on the shopping spree of his life. Besides, the Weasleys weren't coming 'till three and it was only eleven.  
  
When they arrived at the mall, the three headed straight for the eyeglass store. Harry chose some regular contacts, interestingly watching the Muggle show him how to put them in, take them out, and clean them. After buying the contacts, they headed for J.C. Penney's. After looking through the store for what seemed like hours to Harry, he picked out the most expensive items, most of which he would never wear.  
  
"Revenge is sweet," Harry mumbled quietly to himself, a small smirk upon his face. When they had bought everything Harry had selected, they went out of the store with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon carrying all the bags. Harry, still smirking, glanced down at his new watch, which read 2:30.  
  
Harry, startled, looked over at his aunt and uncle, saying, "We've got to get home; the Weasleys are coming to pick me up at three." The two, being nice to him for once, hurried out of the mall behind Harry, searching for their car among the hundreds in the mall's parking lot. After a few minutes of looking through aisles, they found it, getting in and racing home.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Smiling, Harry glanced around his empty room, having just cleaned up his Hogwarts letter and the letters from Ron and Luna. "I'm free!" When he had finished saying this, a loud horn honked outside. "They're here," he thought to himself, picking up Hedwig's cage and his large trunk, which was lying on the floor. Walking out of his room and to the head of the stairs, Harry saw his pig of a cousin Dudley at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Finally," Dudley drawled, "Potter's leaving." Mrs. Dursley, who was standing right beside Dudley, glared menacingly at her son and smacked him on the side of the head. "Ow," Dudley yelped, rubbing his head. Mr. Dursley, who had just walked into the house through the open door, dashed up the stairs and took Harry's trunk out of his hands. Vernon Dursley carried Harry's trunk down the stairs, pushing past his rude son. Harry followed, walking out the door, not even casting a glance back at his aunt and cousin.  
  
"Harry!" yelled Ron happily, standing on the sidewalk beside a girl Harry didn't recognize.  
  
"Hi, Ron," Harry hesitated for a few moments, looking at the girl, just noticing she was holding Ron's hand. "Who are you?" Harry asked, looking puzzled. "And, Ron, where's Hermione?"  
  
"Don't be stupid," said the girl with straight light brown hair. "It's me, Hermione!" Harry just stood, still looking quite puzzled, as he looked from Ron to Hermione, then their linked hands.  
  
Harry, bewildered, said, "Who are you, and what have you done with Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"What?" Ron looked over at the new and improved Hermione. Harry raised one eyebrow and stared at the two, wondering if they had lost their minds.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, you two are holding hands," Harry trailed off.  
  
"Harry, this may come as a shock to you, but Ron and I are dating," Hermione said calmly, watching for Harry's response. Harry, his mouth agape, was in shock, very much, as a matter of fact.  
  
"I repeat: who are you and what have you done with Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Come on, kids, you can finish your conversation in the car," Arthur Weasley said, shutting the trunk of the enchanted car. Harry noticed he had already taken his trunk from his uncle. "Oh, yes, Harry, we'll be needing your school supplies list." Harry, just remembering he had stuffed the letter in his pocket in a hurry to clean up his room. As he pulled the letter out of his pocket, he felt a sharp prick from something inside the envelope. He opened it up and peeked inside; for the third time that day, Harry was shocked. He had made Head Boy!  
  
Quickly stuffing the letter back into his pocket, Harry looked over at Hermione. "Hermione, have you been made Head Girl?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no, I haven't, why?" Hermione said, fiddling with her straight hair; she was obviously angry about this affair.  
  
"Uh, because I seem to have landed the role of Head Boy," stammered Harry, watching Ron's mouth drop open.  
  
"Car, you three," Arthur Weasley said impatiently. "Harry, I need your list."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, fishing the envelope back out of his pocket. He drew the supplies list out of the manila-colored envelope, handing it to Mr. Weasley. Stuffing the rest of the letter and his Head Boy pin back into his pocket, he hopped into the back seat of the car after Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Dad, guess what. Harry was made Head Boy," Ron said conversationally, looking out the window as Privet Drive disappeared from sight.  
  
"Why, that's wonderful; did you make Head Girl, Hermione?" asked Arthur, who was sitting in the front of the car.  
  
"No," Hermione said again angrily, "I did not."  
  
"Personally, I think Hermione should have been made Head Girl," said Ron, looking into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Oh, Ron, you're so sweet," Hermione said, also looking into Ron's eyes, but before Harry could blink either eye, his two friends were swapping saliva. Harry flinched at this horrid sight, saying, "Do you notice anything different, other than, uh, you two?"  
  
"Harry, your glasses!" Hermione said, giggling light-heartedly, which was very odd, for Harry had never heard her giggle before-ever.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Ron, searching for any trace of Harry's glasses anywhere.  
  
"Er, contacts," voiced Harry, rubbing his eyes at the mention of this accomplishment. "I don't think the Dursleys wanted me to come back and haunt them," Harry replied to their questioning looks, chuckling.  
  
Mr. Weasley, who'd been laughing at the sight of Ron and Hermione kissing, finally spoke up, "You three stay in the car; I'm going to get your mother and Ginny." Mr. Weasley opened the car door and stepped out onto the ground, walking into the Burrow.  
  
Hermione giggled once more, kissing Ron for the second time on their trip, saying, "I can't believe this is our last year!" Mr. Weasley got back into the car, this time accompanied by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, who looked superb.  
  
"We're off to Diagon Alley!"  
  
^*^*^  
  
Abby: You like? I sure hope so! We'll finish the third chapter as soon as possible!  
  
Rebekah: Yes, siree! Hope you liked the happies!  
  
Abby: I love all you nice, kind reviewers! ^_^ 


	3. New Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a few posters, the movies, tons of pictures, figurines, calendars, this plot, and some of my made-up characters.  
  
Abby: We finished it!  
  
Rebekah: Finally!  
  
Abby: So here it is!  
  
^*^*^  
  
Mr. Weasley parked in front of the Leaky Cauldron, and the six of them hopped out and walked into the pub. They skipped talking to anyone and headed straight for the back door. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry exited through the back door, coming to the stone wall the six knew so well.  
  
Arthur pulled out his wand, tapping the stones as they rearranged to let them into Diagon Alley. They all walked onto the cobblestone streets of the wizard store lane, and Mrs. Weasley lead them to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop for all Occasions. As they entered the rather large shop, they saw that a blonde-haired girl was being measured for a pair of new robes.  
  
The girl sent them a look that said, "Do you do this every year?" Mrs. Weasley glanced over at the four Hogwarts students before her, smiling warmly.  
  
"I'm going to get your school supplies and books; you four get fitted up for robes and dress robes," Mrs. Weasley said, drawing a few galleons from her pocket and handing a few each to Ron and Ginny. The Weasleys had grown much richer ever since Fred and George's joke shop had picked up business, and Mr. Weasley had acquired a large sum of money from his great uncle. She dragged Mr. Weasley out of the robe store, muttering something about needing to buy more floo powder.  
  
As soon as Madam Malkin was finished with the girl, she stepped over to the four, smiling cheerily. "Can I get you anything, dears?"  
  
"We need new robes for school," Ginny informed her, nodding. They were all fitted up for new work robes and dress robes, and when they had finished paying for all their assorted robes, they noticed the blonde had disappeared.  
  
The four stepped out of the shop, looking around the overly exited streets of Diagon Alley. "We need to go to Gringotts; I've only got a few sickles left," said Harry, walking in front of the other three down the road toward Gringotts, the wizard bank.  
  
"Yes, I could use with some more coins also," Hermione consented, trying to keep up with Harry through the crowds. Ron was walking alongside Hermione, and beside her was Ginny, who was being rather quiet.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, looking concernedly over at her friend.  
  
"D-Dean T-T-Thomas broke up with meee!" wailed Ginny, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her robe.  
  
"I never did like him, anyway," Hermione murmured quietly, saying louder, "He doesn't deserve you at all, Ginny." Ginny, frowning, grumbled something under her breath that no one could hear.  
  
"Here we are," Harry changed to subject, "Gringotts." He stopped, and everyone else behind him immediately halted. The four resumed their walking, entering the somewhat crooked building. Harry led Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to the only-open goblin, pulling his vault key out of his pocket. He slid the weird-shaped key over the desk and towards the goblin, watching the goblin pick up the key and scrutinize it.  
  
"Griphook!" the small, ugly creature screeched, waving Harry's key in the air. Another goblin hurried up to the four Hogwarts students standing in front of the desk. Griphook pulled Harry's key out of the goblin's hand, facing Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"This way, please," said Griphook, turning and heading towards a door at the end of the corridor. The four followed the goblin, getting into a wooden cart behind the goblin. Griphook pulled a lever, causing the cart to speed down the track. "Vault 306." As he said this, the cart came to an instantaneous halt.  
  
"I'll be back," Harry said, hopping out of the cart behind the stout goblin. Griphook inserted the key into the keyhole, holding the vault door open for Harry. Harry walked into the semi-large vault, pulling a dark green pouch out of his pocket. He grabbed a few handfuls of galleons, sickles, and knuts from the mounds and mounds of wizard money, stuffing it into the satchel.  
  
Harry stepped out of the vault, accepting the key from Griphook. The black-haired boy hopped back into the cart, followed by the goblin assisting them. Again, Griphook pulled the lever, returning the four Hogwarts students to where they had embarked.  
  
"Thank you," acknowledged Harry, getting out of the cart in front of the rest of the teenagers. They all walked out into the large foyer, each one looking around the front chamber of Gringotts.  
  
"Come on, I've got to get some money exchanged for coins," Hermione said, walking over to the goblin that had aided them earlier. Hermione pulled some Muggle money out of her pocket, setting it on the goblin's desk. The sitting goblin peered at the bills for a few seconds and picked up the money; then, he reached underneath the table, finally shoving many gold, silver, and bronze coins across the counter towards the brunette.  
  
Hermione received the coins, shoving them into an unnoticed yellow purse hanging on her shoulder. "Alright, I'm ready," she told her three friends, following them out of the wizard bank.  
  
"Where to next?" Ron asked, looking up and down the avenue of emporiums.  
  
"How about the new ice cream parlor?" suggested Ginny. "It's supposed to be very nice.  
  
"Then let's go! Ice cream sounds good right about now," said Ron, looking over at Ginny while taking Hermione's hand. Ginny looked at their hands before making a disgusted face, quickly turning away from the two. The four walked leisurely down the crowded streets, Ginny leading them. "There!" Ginny pointed at a white building which bore the name 'Park's Ice Cream Parlor'.  
  
As they neared the brand-new parlor, Harry noticed the same girl they had seen earlier in Madam Malkin's sitting with another girl who appeared about the same age. They were both eating ice cream of some sort, talking and giggling occasionally. Harry stopped and looked back at his friends, noticing Hermione was also staring at them.  
  
"Let's go introduce ourselves," Hermione stated, leading Ron, Ginny, and Harry over to the round table where the two girls were sitting. The two girls, noticing someone approaching, both looked up and were silent. Harry noticed the blonde-haired girl they had seen being sized up for robes was much prettier than he had observed at the first glimpse of her. She had curly, golden blonde hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders and bright blue eyes.  
  
The other girl sitting with her had light pink hair which turned red at the tips; apparently, her eye color was not decided, for every minute or so they would alter to a different color than before. Hermione, noticing Harry was staring at both girls, nudged him slightly in the ribs, enough to gain his attention.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry," Hermione introduced herself and her friends, indicating towards each of them as she said their names. She omitted Harry's surname, trying to avoid that subject. "And you two are?"  
  
The blonde spoke up first, "M'name's Amanda, Amanda Lanier." Amanda rose to her feet, leaving her sundae forgotten. "And this is my cousin, Lindsay Patton." She motioned to the pink-haired girl, who had just shifted slightly in her chair before standing.  
  
"We saw you earlier in Madam Malkin's," said Ron, fidgeting with the hem of his robe.  
  
"Oh, yes, I do recall seeing you," Amanda added. "By the way, do you do that every year? Get sized up for a new pair of robes, I mean."  
  
"Not every year. Only when we grow out of our others," Ginny nodded, smiling, as though she was amused, which she was indeed.  
  
"You look slightly familiar," remarked Hermione skeptically, examining Amanda's face.  
  
"Why would that be?" Amanda asked quickly, trying to avoid confirming Hermione's suspicions. She glanced over at Lindsay uncertainly, frowning slightly for a split second. Harry looked closely at Lindsay's eyes and he noticed her blue eyes had just turned brown.  
  
"It's just," Hermione hesitated, looking quite unsure, "oh, nevermind."  
  
"So, where are you all from?" piped Lindsay Patton in an unconcerned matter, briskly changing the subject from the one on which they were currently dwelling.  
  
"Where do you think we're from?" Ron asked with his English accent, shaking his head. Lindsay and Amanda looked slightly taken aback at this statement, both staring at Ron with supreme dislike.  
  
"Ron!" scolded Hermione, smacking him on the side of the face. "That was a very rude thing to say!"  
  
"Sorry," Ron apologized quietly, rubbing his cheek tenderly.  
  
"We're all from England," Hermione said apologetically, trying to cover up for Ron's snobbish behavior. "Where are you two from?"  
  
"We're from England also, but we just transferred from Walden's Witchcraft Academy in America," Amanda smiled politely, still watching Ron out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Harry, you look very familiar. What's your last name?" Lindsay asked, staring at Harry's hairline, which was hiding Harry's lightning bolt scar. Harry, who was staring at Amanda, quickly came back to his senses.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. My full name's Harry Potter," Harry said, rubbing his scar, for a sharp pain had just coursed through his head.  
  
"Really?" asked Lindsay, eyes wide, "Did you know you're on a Chocolate Frogs card?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said quietly. Suddenly, a cute blonde-haired boy appeared beside Amanda, smiling attractively.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?" questioned the boy as Amanda turned to look him up and down, lips pursed.  
  
"Uh, thanks, but I've already got one," said Amanda, waving her hand to indicate towards her goblet, which was sitting on their table. Ginny gazed at the boy, a huge smile crossing her face.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Ginny asked, brushing a strand of her red hair out of her face. Ron elbowed Ginny softly, a stern look upon his face. Ginny, glancing up at her brother, saw that he was mouthing the word 'no'.  
  
"Wendell Dinklepuss," replied Wendell, puffing out his chest. Ron snorted, trying to restrain himself from laughing. Hermione shot Ron a threatening glare, which Ron quickly took to heart, pulling up a chair and sitting. Hermione nonchalantly sat down beside Ron, the others following their example.  
  
"So what are your names?" asked Wendell, looking quite curious.  
  
"M'name's Amanda Lanier," smiled Amanda politely, nodding a greeting to Wendell.  
  
"And I'm Lindsay Patton," said Amanda's cousin, her brown eyes switching to a bright green color.  
  
"Hermione's my name. Hermione Granger. And this is Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter," the slick-haired brunette said, introducing her friends once again. As Harry's name was mentioned, Wendell's eyes bulged, and he stared at the black-haired boy sitting beside Hermione.  
  
"The one, the only, THE Harry Potter?" questioned Wendell, looking slightly unconvinced.  
  
"I don't know if I'm the one and the only, but, yes, I'm Harry Potter," replied Harry, shifting in his seat. Just as Hermione was about to change the subject, Amanda interrupted.  
  
"We've got to go," said Amanda, slightly nudging Lindsay. Standing up, she glanced over at her cousin, who was just getting out of her chair.  
  
"See you at school, then," Lindsay said, smiling. Wendell rose, still unblinkingly staring at Harry.  
  
"I suppose I should go also," smiled Wendell, shifting his gaze to the standing blonde. Just as he said this, Mrs. Weasley hobbled up to the students.  
  
"Come on, we have to get back to the pub and get settled in." 


End file.
